So Not the Moodulator
by ShadowForce18
Summary: What if the events of So The Drama were nothing more then vivid dream.  What if the dreamer was so convinced that the dream was real that they acted on it.  This is that story.
1. Chapter 1 Waking from a Dream True

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any rights to it.

(Author's Note: The idea for this story is pounding in my head after watching several different episodes of Kim Possible and So the Drama movie. My writing style for this is going to horrible. Flame it to ashes all you want, but that's not going to change anything unless someone else wants to fix it and submit as their own. I don't mind, I'm just writing it until I either get bored or writers block, or just too lazy. I don't truly expect to complete this story so enjoy it for as long as I write it. Chapters when produced will most likely be short. No proofreading or spell checks will be administered in the posting of this story. Well on with the show.)

So Not the Moodulator

Chapter One: Waking from a Dream True

Early morning sun shined in the eyes of one world saving teen waking her from her best dream. Kim Possible groaned as she woke up remembering Junior Prom, as she sat up after finally getting her house fixed from the Diablos attack.

"At least Drakken and Shego are still in jail." Kim muttered as she got ready for another day for school. She brightened up more when she realized that she would get to spend more time with her new Best Friend turned Boyfriend. "I wonder what Ron and I are going to do today at lunch." Kim asked to herself as she felt more energized. Getting out of bed Kim went through her normal non mission morning to get ready for school.

"Morning mom, morning dad." Kim said as she got some breakfast consisting of toast and jam while getting her backpack and heading out the door. "Gotta run, meeting up with Ron and Monquie at school."

"Morning Kim/Kimmie-cub." The two doctor Possibles said at the same time. "Dear did something seem different about Kim?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked her husband. "Sorry honey, been busy with the Hephaestus Project. Three years, three billion dollars sure hope it works." Mr. Dr. Possible replied.

Middleton High

"Hey Kim, how's it hanging girl." Monique said calling out to Kim

"Never better Mon. Have you seen Ron?" Kim asked while looking for Ron. Kim spotting Ron at his locker walked up to him from behind and gives him a hug as he turns around.

"Hey KP, what's with the hug?" Ron asked while enjoying the hug from his best friend.

"No reason just felt like it." Kim responded as she gave him a kiss on cheek. "See yah later, I need to take care of something in yearbook."

Ron froze in shock as Kim Possible his best friend gave him a kiss on the cheek. Not only was he frozen in shock, but so was Monique who witnessed the encounter with jaws dropped.

"Hey Monique, you don't suppose Kim got another Moodulator stuck on her do you?" Ron asked with disbelief still present.

"Don't know." Monique replied. "But that girl better be dishing when I see her at lunch." Monique recovered by the shock of her friend's move and left for class.

Lunch time

For most students lunch was a happy time where students who brought their lunch could eat and talk all they want without a teacher giving them detention. Those that didn't had to face the terror of Mystery Meat Monday.

Kim while at her locker gets spun around faster then she can react and is face to face with Monquie.

"Okay Kim, You got some 'splaining to do?" Monique questioned her best girlfriend. "What's with the girlfriend vibe with Ron? Cause after the Moodulator sitch, you got Ron and me buggin'."

"What do you mean? Ron and I are dating." Kim stated as a matter of fact while being slightly confused with the way Monique was acting. "Remember we hooked up at Junior Prom."

"Junior Prom? Are you sure? That isn't until next month." Monique questioned and stated.

"Next month? Prom was two weeks ago." Kim stated.

"I think that entire world saving, crime fighting your doing is starting to mess with your head." Monique countered.

"Fine I'll prove it." Kim stated as she pull out her kimmunicator. "Hey wade, need you to tell Monique that Prom was two weeks ago. Please and Thank you."

Wade blinks in surprise as he usually gets called to check on something. "Umm Kim I would if I could, but Middleton High's Junior Prom isn't scheduled until next month." The super genius stated apologetically.

"That can't be I remember it clearly. Ron confessed to me when we were held up by Drakken after he used a synthodrone to play me." Kim explained.

"Umm Kim I think that was a dream. You know not real, a sleeping fantasy/nightmare." Monique stated.

All Kim could do was stare in shock like a fish out of water at what her friend said.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Will the Faker Please Turn to

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any rights to it.

So Not the Moodulator

Chapter 2: Will the Faker Please Turn to Goo

"Umm Kim I think that was a dream. You know not real, a sleeping fantasy/nightmare." Monquie stated.

All Kim could do was stare in shock like a fish out of water at what her friend said.

"No no no. NO WAY? If it was a dream I would have forgotten it when I woke up. But I remember every detail. How Drakken tried to capture Mr. Nakasumi for a toy design, to making a Synthodrone that would sweep me off my feet and distract me, to Ron figuring everything out that Drakken using Bueno Nacho Main Headquarters as his new lair, to Ron and I defeating Drakken and going to Prom and finally hooking up." Kim stated and running out of breath, while telling her entire dream to Monique and Wade.

"Wow girl that's a lot of details. But maybe your just overstressed with the world saving. Common think about you said Ron figured out Drakken's plan. You should have realized something was wrong then and there. Now I mean no disrespect, but Ron's not what you would call one of the sharpest tools in shed." Monique stated while trying to convince that her dream was just a dream.

"Maybe your right, but with the way I acted with Ron earlier what am I going to tell him?" Kim asked Monique with a worried look.

"Don't know but here he comes and I wonder who that hottie is?" Monique stated and asked while pointing at Ron and his new friend.

Meanwhile Earlier that Day

A young man with medium length light brown hair wearing a long sleeved teal shirt with a yellow-green strip running across the chest and forearms is standing in the lobby while looking at a paper in his hand. Looking up he sees a guy with blond hair, wearing a red jersey over a black long sleeved shirt.

"Hi there, my name's Eric, nice to meet you. I'm new here and I was wondering if you know where the cafeteria is?" Greeted the you man.

"Hi the names Ron Stoppable, no worries I know all the ins and outs of this school." Ron stated in a bragging tone of voice. "Follow me I'm about to meet my friends there."

"Thanks it means a lot to me." Eric stated as he walked down the hall to the cafeteria with Ron. Upon reaching the cafeteria, Eric and Ron grab some trays and get in line to get some food.

"Hey how is that?" Eric asked while pointing further down the line.

"Oh that's the lunch lady, trust me you can't get her fired." Ron stated not understand the question just asked.

"No the girl, you know the redhead." Eric clarified.

"Oh that's Kim Possible, my best friend." Ron stated proudly.

"Cool, are you two hooked up?" Eric questioned to see what his shot with Kim might be.

"Eww, no I said best friend. But she does seem random lately. Must be because of the modulator incident. But I can't be certain." Ron stated questioningly. "Common I'll introduce you to her."

Ron and Eric walk up to Kim and Monique from behind where they are sitting.

"Hey KP, Monique, how's it hangin'? I'd like you to meet my new friend Eric here…" Ron started to intro, while pulling out a chair next to Kim only to have Eric swoop in and steal it from him.

"Hi there, nice to meet you, my names Eric." Eric stated as an intro.

Kim upon seeing and hearing Eric thought about her dream. Remembering the Eric of her dream and who he was Kim became suspicious as her dream had the same thing in it including Eric's swoop in taking Ron's seat. Wanting to test something, Kim picked up her fork that she was using faked losing her grip and falling near Eric. Eric seeing the fork's pointed end come falling at him shifted himself toward Ron hitting Ron's leg that held Ruffus who was still sleeping from earlier. Ruffus having been rudely awaken climbed out of Ron's pocket and figuring out it was the guy next to Ron that almost squished him in Ron's pocket, decided to get the guy back and bit him in the ankle. The thing that Ruffus didn't expect was for a green liquid to come pouring out of his bit mark scaring him into running back into Ron's pocket in fear of what he did and only peeking out of the fold.

"WHAT Onnnn!" Eric yelled as he slowly shriveled into a poodle of green goo.

"AHHH! What is going on here?" Ron yelled as his new friend suddenly turned into a pile of goo. "THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!"

"I knew it, he was a synthodrone." Kim stated on her hunch that Eric could be the same as her dream.

"Okay that's just freaky, Kim." Monique said as she watch the hottie turn into a pile of goo.

"No big, now Ron amp down, it was just a synthodrone to try and distract me from Drakken's plan." Kim stated to try and calm him down.

"But that was just SICK AND WRONG." Ron stated still freaked out at what happened.

"Girl you know how to get him to calm down cause I've got no clue. Cause this still freaking me out as well." Monique said.

"Well I do know one way though I never tried it before." Kim state, unsure if she should try her untested move. "Well here goes nothing."

Kim grabbed Ron's head with both hands kissed him on the lips in front of everyone in the school cafeteria. Ron's reaction from the kiss went from freaking on the guy turn goo, to remembering the modulator incident, to really enjoying the kiss until he felt something enter his mouth and returned to freaking out followed by passing out from his emotional rollercoaster with a large grin on his face.

"I can't believe it she's actually doing it. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are actually dating?" a girl with dark brown hair stated. "Haahaa Haahaa!"

Whispers shot around like wildfire, at what transpired.

To Be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 The Heart Gets What the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any rights to it.

So Not the Moodulator

Chapter 3: The Heart Gets What the Heart Wants!

"I can't believe it she's actually doing it. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are actually dating?" a girl with dark brown hair stated. "Haahaa Haahaa!"

Whispers shot around like wildfire, at what transpired.

"What's so funny Bonnie?" Kim questioned with attitude. "You find it funny that I have a sweet, caring, and funny guy, while you only got your guy because he felt pity and is taking you back for Prom."

"Brick knows we belong together that's why we got back together." Bonnie stated while glaring at Kim. "You're probably jealous that all the acceptable guys are taken and the only things will to go out with you are that puddle of goo and the loser, oh right the loser even dumped you during the Middleton Days parade."

"Oh no, she did not just go there." Monique said out loud to everyone in general. The tension filled the air as everyone waited for Kim response or action.

"Maybe Ron did dump me during the parade Bonnie, but Ron knew me enough to know that something was wrong with me and didn't want to take advantage of me while I wasn't myself." Kim stated proudly as she remembered the Moodulator Incident. "But since you want to bring up times when Ron was dumping people, let's not forget when Ron had gotten all that money from Bueno Nacho Royalties. I recall you doing everything you could short of molesting him, to stay in his good grace."

"Please everyone here was doing the same thing, we all wanted money and the loser had some." Bonnie stated as a matter of fact.

"I don't recall anyone needing to constantly beg to be taken back after forgetting to call Ron "The Ron!" all the time." Kim countered.

"Well I don't recall you calling him "The Ron" at all." Bonnie said as a counter to Kim's counter.

"Well I'm his best friend, he know I don't need to call him by any special names." Kim stated as she remembered all the stuff Ron got bought her as just his friend.

Ron meanwhile was still passed out from the kiss Kim gave him with a giant smile on his face.

Ringing! The lunch bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Everyone waited for Bonnie's reply. Bonnie not knowing what to say next, just scoffed at Kim flipped her hair and grabbed her books and walked out of the room. After Bonnie left all the other students started to leave seeing as one of the attractions had left. Many guys were hoping for a good old fashion catfight left disappointed, but happy that Kim and Ron finally got together and were wondering who won the betting pool between the students. Only students left in the cafeteria was Ron on the floor and Kim and Monique.

"Okay Kim that I wish I had a camera. You just beat Bonnie down hard. I don't think she ever left a room without the last say in anything." Monique stated in amazement.

"No Big, Monique." Kim stated passively. "Now how do we wake up sleeping beauty here? I don't think a kiss will wake him since that's what knocked him out."

"I think I have an idea." Monique answered to Kim's question. "Stand back girl, this could hurt someone, namely us." Monique and Kim took a few steps back. Monique then cupped her hand over her mouth and yelled. "FREE NACO'S AND CHIMERITO'S ONE HOUR ONLY AT BUENO NACHO!"

Ron shot up like a rocket and was about to make a mad dash when he was grabbed by Kim and held back.

"Aww common Kim, its free naco's and chimerito's." Ron whined without looking to see who had him and kept trying to get the free naco's and chimerito's.

"Ron, we said that to wake you up." Kim stated while getting annoyed that the boy she liked was more interested in food then her.

"You mean no free naco or chimerito's?" Ron question sadly.

"No, but if you want we can share one with each other after school." Kim said sweetly while lightly tracing his chin.

Ron upon hearing what Kim said and how she said it, along with her action, made Ron faint again.

"Wow girl, you got him in the palm of your hands." Monique stated jokingly.

"Possible! What is going on here? And why is Stoppable doing on the floor?" Mr. Barkin yelled wanting an answer right away.

"Well let's just say Ron received some shocking news today and went into total brain shutdown." Kim stated while not wanting to tell the whole story.

"Alright, but I'm keeping my eyes on you." Mr. Barkin stated in a threatening tone of voice.

After moving Ron to the nurse's office, Ron woke up and tried to remember why he was in the nurses office and went wide eyed in remembering what Kim said.

After school Kim and Ron met up at Ron's scooter. Since most people saw "Eric" or "the Goo boy" as people started to call since no one really knew anything about him on a motorbike, everyone wondered what would happen to his bike.

"Hey Ron, what do you think we should do with the synthodrone's bike?" Kim asked while looking over the bike. Kim looked at the bike and then at Ron's scooter. With a grin Kim hopped on the bike and told him she would meet him at Bueno Nacho. "Last one there has to buy the winner's choice for a new outfit." Kim then started the bike and sped down the street leaving Ron behind.

"Hey! No fair taking ahead starts!" Ron yelled jumping on his scooter and trudging down the street at 5mph. "Aww mann…, this tanks, did anyone not know this bike tanks. Common Rufus think you can help me out?" Ron like normal expected Rufus to pop out of his pocket as he rode down the street, waited a few seconds and called out for him again. "Rufus? Common buddy I need some help." Ron then reached into the pocket that Rufus sleeps in only to find nothing in there. "Where'd Rufus go? He was with me and Kim when Kim took the bike." Rufus at the time had climbed on to Kim's shoulder before she sped down to Bueno Nacho. Kim seeing Rufus hanging onto her giggled, when she knew Ron would be a little tweaked at Rufus going to her so he could get to Bueno Nacho faster.

"Okay Rufus since you helped so much I'll get you an extra grande size, my treat." Kim said as she parked and walked into the fast food restaurant. "Cheese!" Rufus cheered happily as he waited for Kim to order. After getting her order Kim and Rufus waited another 30 minutes for Ron to show up. Ron hops off his scooter and walk in and scans the room and finds Kim and Rufus already started.

"Rufus, how could you leave me behind?" Ron yelled being majorly tweaked that his best buddy left him alone to get to Bueno Nacho. "Ohh sorry. So hungry." Rufus squeaked feeling sad at what he did. "Amp down the drama Ron." Kim commanded as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "He was hungry and knew he could get hear faster with me on the synthodrone's bike then yours. It no big."

"Why did you take the synthodrone's bike anyway? Isn't that like stealing?" Ron questioned while looking at Kim.

"Well yeah if you want to be technical, but think of it as this way. Drakken stole all your money from the Naco Royalties so anything he buys with it is yours. Wouldn't you agree?" Kim answered while explaining it to Ron.

"Well I guess, Drakken does owe me especially since the court ordered him to return the money he stole and anything he spent the money on. Since, he never showed up for his hearing, that he signed the certified mail to receive the court date. Well the Ronster is going to get his snackage, you want anything?" Ron asked while pulling out some of his money to make sure he had enough. "No thanks, just remember to get a chimerito, Rufus just ate the one I bought for us. Please and thank you." Kim stated and give him another peek on the cheek. Rufus meanwhile was laid flat on his back with on claw in the air with a thumb up. "Chimerito, Yumm!" Ron left to go make his order and returned sit across from Kim.

"So Kim, about earlier and just now, are you sure your okay?" Ron asked while taking a bite out of the chimerito. "Yeah Ron I couldn't be better if I tried." Kim stated, she then grabbed Ron's hand with the chimerito and took a small bite out of it. Then she pulled Ron's face closer to hers and licked some of the refried beans off his lips. Ron goes into shock drops the chimerito on Rufus, causing him to squeak out in surprise. Rufus then smiles and eats the rest of the chimerito while his owner and his owner's best friend share a romantic moment.

"Don't forget Ron, my place tonight, for pizza night." Kim stated reminding him their routine.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Ron answered in a dazed yet happy tone.

Later that night, as pizza's were ordered, Kim giggled at how her mom reacted in her dream about her and Ron hooking up. She then remembered that pizza night was the night that Drakken kidnapped her dad for the Hephaestus Project. "No way, the synthodrone was a coincidence, but if it was then Drakken's going to pay big time." Kim stated to herself.

Ding Dong! Kim's head shot up from thought as she heard the doorbell.

"WE GOT IT!" The Tweebs yelled as they ran for the door. "Hey Ron, how's Rufus? Can he help us fly are new rockets? "

"If he wants to sure just be careful." Ron stated "The little guy doesn't need to get motion sickness before he eats."

"Hicka Bicka Boo?" "Who shaaa!" the twins stated in their twin code.

"Hello Ron, I already ordered yours and Rufus's regular orders. Could you help me set the table?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked from the kitchen. "Sure thing Mrs. Dr. P." Ron replied as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kimmie, Ron's here." Mrs. Dr. Possible yelled up to Kim. "Okay mom, just a minute." Kim replied as she put on a new clean shirt. Kim walks down the stairs to see the Tweebs in front of the tv watching Captain Constolation, shaking her head, she walks in to see Ron setting the table while her mother grabbed something in the fridge. Kim walks up to Ron and gives him another peek on the cheek for helping her mom with setting the table up.

Ding Dong! Went the doorbell as the pizza was about to be delivered.

"WEGOT IT!" The Tweebs yelled as they ran for the door. "Not this time Tweebs, remember the last time you went for the door on pizza night?" Kim stated glaring at her younger brothers.

"We didn't mean for the ball to hit the guy." "Beside were not testing anything right now." The Tweebs stated glaring back at their older sister to show that they wouldn't back down.

"Now kids settle down." Mrs. Dr Possible stated as she paid the delivery man and took the pizzas to the kitchen. In the usual pizza night fashion everyone grabbed their box and started eating. Kim after eating a slice from her box, decided to take one from Ron's. Ron wonders why Kim would take one of his slices and grabs one from hers. As the two eat, the rest of the Possible family just stare at the two since they've never seen Kim or Ron do something like that before. Mrs. Dr. Possible gets a hopeful look in her eyes as she hopes that two take their relationship to the next level. She gets her conformation when she sees Kim lean forward and kiss Ron and remove some pizza sauce off his mouth. Jim and Tim see this make gagging noises, and then make kissing noises at Kim and Ron, before laughing and running out the room with their pizzas.

"So Kimmie, when did you and Ron start to date?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked with an amused smile and an eye brow arched.

"Well you see…" Kim started to say when all of a sudden her Kimmunicator sounded. "What's the sitch? Wade."

"Kim I just got a hit on the site from the Middletion Space Center. It seems your dad's off was trashed and your dad is missing since his car is still in the parking lot." Wade said his eyes focused on monitor in front of him.

"On it Wade, set up a ride." Kim stated being tweaked at Drakkens plot started to unfold.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting for Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any rights to it.

So Not the Moodulator

Chapter 4: Fighting for Family

"Kim I just got a hit on the site from the Middletion Space Center. It seems your dad's office was trashed and your dad is missing since his car is still in the parking lot." Wade said his eyes focused on monitor in front of him.

"On it Wade, set up a ride." Kim stated being tweaked at Drakkens plot started to unfold.

"Got it Kim. Since it's your dad I got GJ to give you a lift." Wade stated. "They'll get you their fastest."

Kim and Ron change into their mission clothes and wait outside to be picked up. While standing together they don't realize that a hole opened up underneath them. They both fall into a capsule and are thrown around a network of tubes. Once the tube stops the two topple out of the capsule. As the two get up they meet Dr. Director.

"Kim, Ron, Rufus. It's good to see you three again, I just with it was under better circumstances." Dr. Director said while looking at some monitors. "Your friend Wade informed us of the situation. I have one of our fastest jets refueling right now. It will only be another two minutes. We located Drakken's lair to be a small mountain range near his old ice lair. I'll have my best agent assist you on this mission."

"Badical! So who's going to be helping us?" Ron said excitedly trying to think who it was. "Wait did you say your best agent?"

"Yes you both remember Special Agent Will Du. He will be your pilot and backup since you two worked so well together." Dr. Director said while checking on some reports. Just then Will Du appears in his own capsule. "Special Agent Will Du reporting for duty, Dr. Director." Will Du stated as he gave a salute. Team Possible took their leave to the transport they were going to be in since Ron figured if Kim and Will Du were in the same room another pride battle would start and Kim's dad would be in greater danger.

"Agent Du you will be escorting Team Possible in a rescue mission to retrieve Miss. Possible's father. Dr. Drakken has need for him so keep vigilant, and know this Agent Du you will be assisting them in this mission. I know of the conflicts you two had and the resolution you two came an understanding. But remember this mission is to important to let pride control you actions." Dr. Director stated to Will Du. "Understood Dr. Director, is there anything else you would need me for." Will Du asked. "No that is all." The leader of Global Justice answered.

Will Du walked out of Dr. Director's office and to the transport to meet with Team Possible.

"I've been briefed on the situation. We will leave once the ship has been warmed up." Will Du stated to Kim. "Thanks Will, but Rufus already did that." Kim stated in an amused tone of voice.

Will Du arched an eyebrow and looked to see Rufus already warming the jet up. "Let's get going." Will stated. Everyone grabbed a seat as the jet got clearance and flew out the hanger. One hour later, Will informed that they will have reached their destination in ten minutes. Just then the jet shook, and Will started to use evasive maneuvers.

"There appears to be some anti-air cannons in the area. You two will need to air drop into the lair I will meet you shortly. " Will said as he dodged another cannon blast. "Thanks for the ride, stay safe." Kim yelled before she jumped with Ron following close behind.

Kim grabbed Ron knowing that he would pull the rip cord and right after they jumped. After falling for several minutes, Kim pull the cords so they would both land safely. Once on the ground Kim and Ron found an entrance and snuck in. While looking around the floor opens up underneath Ron forcing him to fall down a tube. Kim turned around in time to see the hole close up and Ron's scream as he fell. Suddenly, several hole open up around the lair and out walks 10 men wearing dark red and black jumpsuits with matching face masks and goggles.

"Ewww…, Synthodrones." Kim stated in disguise. "Well glad I have some extra sharp number two pencils." Kim then ran at each synthodrone and started to punch holes in each one with a pencil. With all the synthodrones taken care, Kim used her laser lipstick to cut a hole in the spot that Ron fell into.

Meanwhile, Ron having fallen into the hole lands on his butt, with a thud.

"Owww!" Ron screamed in pain. Looking around Ron noticed that Kim's dad was held tied to a rope that was lowering down into a tank with a mutant octopus. Ron runs at it only to get caught by the tentacle of the octopus. Kim arrive in time to see Ron get captured. Kim knowing that Ron can handle himself for a few minutes pulled several flips and snagged him off the rope that held him. After placing her dad down, she ran back into the tank and jumped in after Ron who, was pulled in by the monster earlier. Several seconds passed as the water was no rippled, suddenly Kim jumps out of the tank. Kim lands on her feet with Ron landing on his butt.

"Ronald, are you okay?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked.

"I'm good, Mr. P, just need a little rest." Ron answered while panting from having the air squeezed out of him.

"Okay dad what did Drakken want with you?" Kim asked with some suspicion to Drakken's plot.

"He wanted the Hephaestus Project. But don't worry Kimmie-cub, Drakken only got the early stage of the project." Mr. Dr. Possible stated with a grin. "The early design had the problem of blowing up when activated. So whatever Drew is planning should fail."

Just then a figure drops to the floor with his arm extended. Seeing no hostile forces he lowers his arm down. Stepping out of the shadow reveals Will Du.

"Is everyone alright?" Will asked since destroying all the anti-air cannons.

"Yeah Will everyone is fine thanks for the help." Kim said while extending her hand.

"Not at all Kim, now if we are done let's get out of here." Will stated.

Suddenly the lights in the lair start flashing red and a computer voice activates.

"TEN SECONDS TILL SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED" The computer voice stated.

"Okay who hit the self destruct button?" Ron complained.

"No time everyone move!" Kim yelled as everyone ran for the exit.

"TEN"

"NINE"

"EIGHT"

The four make it to the door a find it locked. Will know they would all never make it to and up the rope used his remote control to call his jet and fire an opening for them to escape in.

"SEVEN"

"SIX"

"FIVE"

The jet makes a hole, large enough for one person at a time.

"Four"

First person to jump in is Will.

"THREE"

Second one is Mr. Dr. Possible.

"TWO"

The third is Kim.

"ONE"

The last is Ron if not for his pants falling at the literal last second. The lair starts to explode from the outside and goes inward. Before Ron can get up the wall and ceiling collapse in front of Ron cutting him off from Kim and the others. Will knowing that if they stay starts to pull away from the lair.

"RON! NOOO!" Kim yelled as she sees her best friend turned boyfriend disappear from her site.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5 Monkey Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any rights to it.

So Not the Moodulator

Chapter 5: Monkey Power!

"RON! NOOO!" Kim yelled as she sees her best friend turned boyfriend disappear from her site.

Kim takes out her grappling hook hair dryer and aims at the lair to get back in. Kim's dad, grabs hold of Kim forcing her arm away from firing at the lair.

"Kimmie-cub! You can't it to dangerous." Mr. Dr. Possible yelled, panicked at what his daughter was about to do. "Ronald, will find a way out of there believe in him." James held on to his crying daughter as she sobbed her eyes out. Will Du, then returns from the cockpit to see how the father and daughter are doing. Unsure what to do Will returned to the cockpit to give the parent and child sometime together as they grieved.

"Dad we have to go back and save him, he could be trapped underneath all that stuff." Kim pleaded while still crying.

"Kimmie-cub, right now it's too dangerous for anyone to go there let Global Justice handle things for now. Ronald's a resourceful young man. He'll find a way to survive. Like he says he's got you're back. Everything will be alright, just you wait and see." Mr. Dr. Possible stated to reassure his daughter.

"I know, but I can't help worry about Ron. I love him." Kim stated looking at her father through her tears.

Beep-beep-bep-beep

"Hello Wade." Mr. Dr. Possible said as he picked up to answer the Kimmunicator.

"Dr. Possible? Where's Kim?" Wade asked worried as not seeing Kim answer the Kimmunicator.

"She's here Wade, but unfortunately Ronald's didn't make it to the ship on time." Mr. Dr. Possible said reluctantly to inform Wade of what's going on. Upon hearing the news, Wade starts to types on his computer to pull up something off screen.

"Mr. Possible I just checked the tracking chip that's on Ron is still active and it showing his vitals are normal. I think he's just trapped inside somewhere unfortunately I can't get you a good location in all the stuff." Wade stated worried about his one of his closest friends.

Kim hearing what Wade said, looked up at her dad and then at Wade on the screen.

"Wade can you do a heat scan to find Ron?" Kim asked as she wiped her tears way.

"On it Kim, but with the lair having been blown up so soon. The scan is going to be rough one until the heat returns to normal in half an hour." Wade stated to inform what might not work at the time. "Whoa! That can't be right, Kim I'm picking up a strong power source coming from the lair. Whatever it is its powering up fast. You guys need to get out of there hurry."

Will Du, walks into the conversation and hears about the power source, runs to the cockpit and starts to fly back toward the lair. When getting back to the lair and seeing a lot of tremors from underground explosions, will hovers near the spot that Kim, Will, and Mr Dr. Possible had jumped from. Just then, the sky's darkened and funnel of red surrounded the ship. Will Du, having never faced something like this looked helpless at not knowing what to do. Suddenly shapes of monkeys appeared and a large section of ground exploded up and outward. None of which hit the ship as it was too far up. In the center of the hole floated Ron Stoppable in a slight blue color. Kim upon seeing her best friend took her grappling hook tied it to the ship and the other end to herself and jumped out the plane. While falling down to Ron, Kim noticed that Rufus was sitting on top of Ron's head instead of his pocket. Not wasting time Kim grabbed Ron the remains of his shirt as the blue color on him faded, with Ron unconscious. Rufus jumped for joy that they had not only survived, up were also rescued. Kim quickly pulled herself, along with Ron and Rufus up to the ship.

"Kimmie-cub, how is he? Is Ronald alright?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked having seen Ron get trapped under all the debris. Kim quickly laid Ron on his back straddle Ron's hips as she leaned in close to check for any wounds. Will Du, comes out of the cockpit to see if Ron was awake to explain what just happened. Upon entering the cargo bay, he sees Kim straddling Ron and begins to chuckle. Kim and her dad hear the chuckle and look at Will trying to figure out what was so funny about Ron being unconscious. Will seeing their eyes knew he would have to explain.

"What's so funny about this sitch?" Kim asked angry at Will, for laughing at Ron's situation.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you straddling him in front of your father." Will explained while still chuckling.

Mr. Dr. Possible and Kim have seen Ron lose his pants several time and don't see how that's funny since it happens at least once day. Mr. Dr. Possible then looks down and notices that theirs now waist band for this boxers. Realizing now what will meant, commands out to Kim.

"Kimmie-cub, get off Ron now and cover him up." Mr. Dr. Possible yelled while looking for something to cover Ron up with. Kim meanwhile looked down and realizes the position that she's in. She jumps up and back away from Ron with a beat red face. Unfortunately, her jump was a little to high and she hits her head on a low hanging pipe. Disoriented, Kim falls forward and lands face first into Ron stomach and blacks out. Before she blacks out the only thought she had was "_now I know why he likes wearing baggy pants and it's got nothing to do with Rufus._"

"Kimmie-cub!" Mr. Dr. Possible yelled when she hit her head and fell on Ron. Will Du, not expecting Kim to knock herself out and land in such a compromising position debated if you should put it in his mission report. Liking to be through with his reports Will decided to place it in.

"And the other agents think I have no sense of humor." Will thought as he left the cargo bay to pilot back to Global Justice.

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Deviating Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any rights to it.

So Not the Moodulator

Chapter 6: Deviating Plans

Bueno Nacho Headquarters…

A bulky man wearing a red jumpsuit and dark goggles over his eyes stared at the TV screen when, the picture changed to inform him that the mountain lair self-destructed.

"Dr. Drakken the mountain lair that held James Possible has self destructed." The henchman informed.

"Good and news from Synthodrone 901?" Drakken asked while going over his plans in his mind.

"Sorry sir, Synthodrone 901 has not been reporting in. I believe he may have been exposed." The same henchman said.

"Rrrahhaa! Fine I'll go with plan B, call in Monkeyfist and Killigan well use them as a distraction." Drakken stated to the henchman. "SHEGO!"

"You called Dr. D?" Shego called out while reading a magazine. "So what do you need this time?"

"Call in Senor Senor Senor and DNAmy." Drakken said coldly.

"What for the Senors follows the book of villainy to the letter and I thought you never wanted to see DNAmy ever again." Shego said with a smirk.

"My plan B will help my plan A out. That's all you need to know." Drakken stated in annoyance.

"Fine whatever." Shego stated off handedly.

GJ Headquarters…

"How are they doctor?" James asked with worry over how hurt his daughter and best friend were.

"They will be fine Ronald here has many cuts and bruises, but for the most part he's alright. Your daughter on the other hand is only suffering from the hit to her head. They'll both be fine. They just need rest." The doctor stated as he checked the chart. "I'll inform Dr. Director of their recovery. It has been a couple hours since you arrived. I believe Dr. Director gave you a means to contact your family?"

"Yes, I have already informed my wife and the Stoppables are on a special actuary retreat for another week." James stated informing the doctor. "The Stoppables gave my wife and I permission to look after Ronald in case of an emergency."

"Alright then, everything is going fine so I'll be on my way now." The doctor said as he placed the chart on the wall and left out the door.

Random in the world Abandoned Zoo…

A monkey dressed in a ninja outfit swings through the air over trashcans, benches, and cages. In his paw was a letter, addressed to a Monkey Fist. The monkey ninja, stops in front of a wall and pulls a rock out opening a hidden door. Behind the door sits a dark haired man with hairy hands and feet, sitting in a meditative position.

"What do you want? I am trying to meditate!" Monkey Fist commanded, glaring at the monkey ninja. The monkey ninja bowed his head down and presented the letter to Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist takes the letter and reads it. He then get up and calls his monkey ninja out. "It appears Drakken want to try to team up again. This time he had better make it worth my time." Monkey Fist said in a dark threatening tone of voice.

Duff Killigan's Island…

A bearded man wearing a plaid Kilt and with a long sleeved green shirt under it with matching plaid beanie, was sitting down for lunch when a robotic bird landed with a letter in its body compartment opened to give Duff Killigan a letter. "Ark! The blue boy wants to team up again? If it'll take down the Lassie, then I'm game."

Senor Senor Sr.'s Island…

An old man sat in his office laughing at nothing going on around him. With a depressed sigh, he looks at his mail to see a message from Shego. Curiosity getting the better of him opens the e-mail and reads about her employer requesting a meeting between him and three others. Being intrigued, he looks at his copy of the book of villainy. While searching through the book's table of content, he finds the section of villain team ups. Reading over the chapter, Senor Senor Sr. grins in excitement. Closing the book and placing it back on the shelf that he got it from, he starts heading for the door.

"Junior! Get ready we are leaving now." Mr. Triple S stated in happy tone.

A large framed young man with gelled hair looks up at the call of his name. Junior was sitting in front of the TV with a microphone in his hand playing a Playbox Xtreme Elite with a copy of American Starmaker the Home Edition in the back ground with a 85% accuracy in the background.

"Where are we going, father?" Junior asked not wanting leaves his practice session with his game.

"We are going to do are first villainy team up." Sr. said with joy.

"Can you not do it on your own father? I wish to practice to become an International Pop sensation." Jr. whined while looking really airhead girly.

"No Junior, we must both go. Once you we take over the world, you can be an international anything you want." Sr. said trying to persuade his son into joining him.

"Aiii! Then let us go." Jr. squealed in excitement over the fact that he would get the chance to become a international pop sensation.

DNAmy's Cuddle Buddy House…

A woman large fat woman with messy hair, gorilla hand and feet was working looking online for new cuddle buddy for her collection. Receiving an e-mail from Drakken, she opens it up and reads it real fast. Closing up the letter, she shuts down her lab and gets ready to leave. The only thought on her mind are. "I'm coming for you Snouk'ms !"

To Be Continue…

Author's Note: Well I for one never thought I would make this many chapters. I'll keep writing until I get bored of the story. The nagging for this story to be written is dying now, but I'll try to keep writing it.

I'm also wondering what would happen if Ron was forced to keep his millions in a bank and how his life if he was stills a millionaire. Maybe a story will come out of that thought. Well until next time.

PS thanks for everyone that sent a review for each chapter and any review.


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpected Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any rights to it.

Author's Note: Rating will be raised to M with this chapter for certain scenes.

So Not the Moodulator

Chapter 7 Unexpected Meetings

Bueno Nacho Headquarters…

Drakken and Shego are sitting in a conference waiting for their guests to arrive. The first to arrive is Senor Senor Sr. and Jr., followed by Monkey Fist and his pack of monkey ninjas, and then Duff Killigan.

"Alright Drakken were all hear, what do you want this time?" Monkey Fist commanded with a voice of superiority. His monkey ninjas, screeching in agreement.

"Not so fast Monkey Fist, we still have one other guest that should be arriving soon." Drakken stated coldly to the surprise of the others.

"And who might that be?" Killigan asked questioningly with and arched eyebrow.

Thumping noise could be heard in the background at a distance. As the thumping got closer, Monkey Fist turned pale as a ghost. "No, you didn't call on her? Did you?" Monkey Fist panicked cry as he jumped out of his chair and ran to hid behind Shego. Everyone at the table looked at Monkey Fist with a questionable look on their face, except Shego as she lit her hands to activate her glow powers and roast Monkey Fist for grabbing her waist and trying to bury his face in her ass. Before she could strike, the door burst open and in walks three gorilla samurai. The middle gorilla scans the room looking for her target. Locating her target behind Shego and in a compromising position, the gorilla orders the other two to attack Shego. Shego not expecting the speed of the gorilla's attack dodges the attack. With her hands still lit Shego blocks one of the samurai gorilla's sword attacks by getting in close to grab its arm and throw it against the other one and knocking them out. The gorilla that made the order looks at Shego coldly charges at her with a fist pulled back ready to punch. Shego flips over the gorilla's fist as it hits the floor cracking the tiles. Landing on its back, Shego fires her plasma blasts at the helmet until it cracks. The gorilla then swings both arms to hit Shego as she cracks the helmet. Shego anticipates this move flips off the gorilla's backs and lets the gorilla hit itself in the head knocking itself down. Shego then takes a running charge and kicks the gorilla head fist into a wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" Shego screamed in anger at being attacked without reason. The gorilla pulled its head out of the wall with the helmet falling to pieces on the floor. Everyone around them except Monkey Fist and Shego, looked at the gorilla with a puzzled look at how the gorilla was and why it attacked Shego so suddenly. The gorilla turned around, causing everyone to gasp and Jr.'s girlish scream in horror as the gorilla revealed to be DNAmy.

"How dare you try and steal my monkey man!" DNAmy yelled out in anger. "You don't deserve my little stud monkey. You two bit, floozy."

Shego hearing the accusation charges up a large plasma ball and hurls it at DNAmy, sending her to crash through the wall she hit earlier. "First off there is nothing at all going on between me and Monkey Fist. Second of all you look so ugly that your "cuddle buddy" over there is probably impotent at the site or thought of you. And third I'd never date a loser villain that gets beat by the buffoon on all his attempts at being a villain!" Shego yelled as she made another larger plasma ball and sent it flying at DNAmy again. DNAmy weakly stands up with hated in her eyes for the first time in her life only to see the an exercise ball sized ball of green plasma come flying at her, knocking her out of the next room and three rooms down. Before losing consciousness DNAmy's last thought is "I'll get you for that you giant meanie."

With DNAmy out cold, Drakken sighed, looking out the rest of the assembled group and then at Monkey Fist, he wondered if his plan would work still.

"Well now that all the excitement had been completed, shall we get on to business?" Senor Sr. asked with anticipation.

"Yes, well DNAmy was a part of the plan. I don't know if I should continue without her awake. I didn't know she turned herself into a gorilla either." Drakken stated in confusion.

"Get on with the meeting Dr. D. I am tired of waiting." Shego stated in annoyance over what just happened.

"AY! I have me own plans." Killigan stated in a normal tone of voice.

Suddenly the sound of a motor was heard in the distance. With the roar of the motor getting louder from the hall, a motorcycle comes flying in and lands on the table. Drakken, knowing how it was runs away from the table and hides behind another table that he turned over. Senor Sr. follows suite before realizing Jr. didn't follow him. Shego still angry at DNAmy, charges another plasma ball and hits the person riding the motorcycle and the bike. The man goes flying into the wall and destroying the bike.

"Hey Green Babe! That was totally not cool. Seriously." The person on the bike pulls off his helmet and revealed a man with blonde hair in a mullet with a bushy mustache. "And you seriously cashed my bike."

"Don't call me GREEN BABE, and what are you doing here? We never called you here or wanted you here." Shego screamed in anger and annoyance.

"Seriously, I just call Aunty and asked for Cousin Drew's address, because I knew where ever Cousin Drew was you'd be there to, seriously." The man with the mullet said without feeling hurt by Shego's scream.

"Who the daft, are ye?" Killigan asked wondering how this meeting was going to go.

"The name's Motor Ed, dude, seriously." Motor Ed replied answering Killigan's question.

Senor Sr. and Jr. also looked at the chaos that the meeting ended up turning into.

Global Justice Headquarters...

A woman with short brown hair, wearing a dark blue jumpsuit, having an eye patch over her left eye, was reviewing the report that Agent Will Du had just handed in. Along with the report was the video feed that the jet had recorded.

"Hmm…, it appears there is something we missed with the whole Ron Factor project. I should also check on operation Naked Mole Rat." The woman said to herself. "Well no matter I'll just have to talk to Kim and Ron when I meet them." The woman then walked out of her office and to a busy room with several monitors displaying various locations, charts, diagrams, and video footage. Looking over at her agents and researchers, the woman walked down a corridor to the medical wing of the building. Upon arriving in front a door, the woman knocks on the door it signal the occupant of her arrival. The occupant stated that the door is open and to come into the room.

"Hello, Dr. James Possible, my name is Dr. Betty Director." Betty stated while shaking James's hand.

"Hello, Dr. Director, it's a pleasure to meet you." James greeted back as he took his hand away from shaking Dr. Director's hand.

"I was informed that Kim and Ron will need a few days' rest before they are discharged." Dr. Director stated while looking at Kim and Ron sleep.

"Yes, especial for Ronald. With his parents away for the time being, he's going to need help adjusting to what just happened." James said quietly.

"Yes, I was hoping they had regained consciousness, but since I'm here, I would like to discuss something with you about your daughter Kimberly Anne Possible." Dr. Director asked, looking at James Timothy Possible.

To be continued…


End file.
